


Just like the old times

by standongho



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standongho/pseuds/standongho
Summary: The one where Baekho confronts Minhyun regarding his pretentious, aloof persona on-camor ...The one where Baekho unintentionally makes Minhyun super jealous he made him cry
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Just like the old times

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing and I reaaaally don't like writing so please excuse this fic. :(

Everybody knows that 2019 is a very special year for Nu’est and for L.O.Λ.Es because after what felt like decades, Minhyun is finally back. Well, they did end up waiting for a couple more days, and weeks into the new year but whatever. As long as he’s coming back, what’s a few more weeks of waiting. 

Baekho was, of course, the happiest person this year because finally, **F I N A L L Y** , he can be all cuddly and playful with Minhyun again. To be honest, the past year had been a torture for him. Seeing Minhyun from afar and pretending he doesn’t exist was initially too impossible to happen, but he had to suck it up because some people just couldn’t bear seeing them close. 

— — —

Being with Minhyun off-cam is fun, it’s always fun. But Baekho loved it even more when he’s near Minhyun during vlives. He just knows how much the fans loved seeing them together, and well, you know, he loves seeing them together too. 

Their first pre-recorded vlive for the new year was just like the old times, Minhyun being ever so talkative and touchy, and him just laughing along their crazy antics. It felt familiar, it felt like home.

_“Yah, that was fun! I missed that”_

_“It was, I missed you guys too.”_

_“I didn’t say I missed **you** though?”_

__

__

_“Whatever, I know you missed me”_

JR smiles seeing the two banter, _“Can you two just start carrying all these snacks and toothpastes in the car”_

— — —

They continued doing many vlives after that, whether it was pre-recorded or live, it was sort of their way make up for the time they spent apart.

Meanwhile, being the observant person that he is, Baekho started noticing something off with Minhyun, especially during their Nu’shimdang vlives. It’s as if robot Minhyun was with them and not the real Minhyun. But that changes quickly once the cameras stop rolling.

_“Are you okay earlier? I’m not used with you being quiet and stiff. What’s up with that?”_ Baekho questions. 

__

__

_“Stiff? What are you talking about? You and your imagination never fails to amaze me.”_

Minhyun laughs heartily, almost too heartily it seemed fake but Baekho doesn’t notice that (so much for being observant)

— — —

The bowling L.O.Λ.E story episode was Baekho’s favorite for far too many reasons, he was teammates with Minhyun, all five of them played better than expected, they won a round, Minhyun hugged him, they ate pizza and many more he can’t even recall. 

But Baekho noticed one thing for sure, Minhyun is being himself only during pre-recorded vlive episodes and L.O.Λ.E stories. Spot vlives and, really, anything live is a whole different story. He continues to observe this pattern throughout the year

• Nu’est Road (pre-recorded) = same old Minhyun  
• L.O.Λ.E story at Sungkyungkwan (pre-recorded) = real, typical Minhyun  
• album unboxing (live) = robot-ish Minhyun  
• Nu’est x LieV (live) = stiff Minhyun _(what was that about!!! He even tried to snuggle near him but he was steady as a rock)_

That LieV really ticked Baekho off considering how touchy Minhyun is now, right after the cameras stopped rolling.

_“Minhyun-ah, how long are you planning on doing this?”_

__

_“Doing what? I’m not doing anything”_

__

_“Hey, do you really think I’m that dumb not to notice how you basically ignore me every time we go on live?”_

Minhyun starts to sweat trying to think of a good enough excuse for his actions. _“I’m not ignoring you. If I was ignoring you then I shouldn’t be talking to your right now?.”_ He laughs, as he tries to mask his nerves.

Baekho gets slightly annoyed by the stubbornness of his friend, _“Enough with your games! What are you even trying to do? I don’t even understand you anymore, It’s like I don’t know you at all!”_

Well, that got Minhyun all pissy. _“I’m just trying to protect you! So much for doubting my intentions! I just don’t want people hating on you or saying mean things about you just because we’re close.”_

__

_“Wha—"_

__

_“You even had to close down your Instagram because you were getting so many hates. I don’t want you to suffer because of me”_

__

_“How did you kno—"_

_“Yeah! That’s right! I asked Aron hyung about it. You really thought I would believe your “I just don’t like posting anymore” excuse?? You loved posting weird and crazy stuff there and suddenly you “just don’t like” anymore? C’mon, I know you better than that”_

__

_“If you really —"_

__

_“I just really don’t want you getting hur—"_

__

_“Can you let me finish? I can’t even say what I feel about all these!”_

__

_“Fine. I’m sorry.”_

Baekho moves in closer and holds his hand, trying to calm down his friend, _“It’s just Instagram. I don’t mind deactivating that account as long as I have you, the real you. Plus, there’s still the fan cafe so I can still post whenever I want to.”_

__

__

_“No!”_ , he said as he pulled his hand away. _“You’ve done way too many sacrifices because of me, I don’t want you doing any more of that”._ With that, he walks out of the set and went straight into the car.

— — —

Baekho knew they weren’t the type to apologize or say cheesy stuff towards one another, time apart is just exactly what they needed. After a few more days, they were back to being normal, with Minhyun still putting up a _show_ every time they go live. 

Somehow, Baekho got tired of trying to persuade Minhyun to drop the act and just went along with it. Their last Nu’shimdang episode was a testament of how determined Minhyun was in trying to ignore Baekho. He was coughing like crazy, feeling as if the air was getting sucked out of his lungs. But there was Minhyun, continuing to write his answer on the white board, pretending not to hear him die of coughing. 

— — —

They had one final vlive scheduled for the year. As usual, they were given the seating arrangement prior to going live. _Minhyun - Baekho - Ren - Aron - JR_. 

The thought of seating beside Baekho made Minhyun all giddy despite the fact that he will once again pretend his friend doesn’t exist once the camera starts rolling. 

A few seconds before they go live (or so they thought, the camera was already rolling), Baekho stood up and asked Aron to switch places with him.

Minhyun held Baekho’s hand as fast as lighting to try and stop him.

_“What?”_ Baekho asked while looking straight to his eyes

Minhyun feels his chest tighten, but as he noticed the red light above the camera, he lets go of his hand.

Aron didn’t mind switching places because he was still seated beside Minki anyways. 

— — —

The vlive continued as usual with everybody acting normal (or so they thought). Baekho noticed how Minhyun was especially quiet today. He would only talk when he’s being asked, plus he lets out empty laughs and fake smiles. He thought maybe he just wasn’t feeling well. 

Minhyun was very deep into his thoughts, 

_**[Baekho and Minki’s friendship is really striking, they’re very different, but somehow seeing them together makes your heart full]** _

And that was how Minhyun started noticing every little bit of what they do.

_**[The way they laugh]** _

_**[The way Baekho looks at Minki while he’s talking]** _

_**[The way Minki holds Baekho’s hand]** _

_**[The way — ] _ ****_**_

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_“Hey, Minhyun-ah, the fans are congratulating you for your award for Marie Antoinette”,_ Minki says, cutting Minhyun’s thoughts

_**_****_ ** _

_“Yes, I’d like to thank everyone who watched the musical. It was really special for me to see you guys there supporting me.”_

_**_****_ ** _

Minki continues to scroll down the comments before they wrap up the show. 

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

##### @bukibukibuki-nim says: Congratulations JR oppa on your Lloyd photoshoot”

_**_****_ ** _

_**_****_ ** _

_“Thank you guys for supporting me too”_ JR responded.

_**_****_ ** _

Aron wraps up reading the comments, _“Alright, last one."_

##### @loveforfive-nim says: You are a visual group, but who do you think was the most handsome in Nu’est this 2019?”

_**_****_ ** _

Minki responded almost too quickly, _“Wouldn’t that be me?”_

_**_****_ ** _

_“Of course it’s you!”_ Baekho laughs as soon as he responded

_**_****_ ** _

_**[Oh, okay wow. So Minki’s the most handsome now. Yeah, alright]** _

_**_****_ ** _

##### @nuestforever-nim says: hahaha, the alien friends!! :) 

_**_****_ ** _

_“Alien? Isn’t Minhyun the alien one here?”_ Jonghyun questions. 

_**_****_ ** _

_“No, not him. I said it before, that when I first met Minki I initially thought we do not exist in the same world. We’re the alien friends”._ Baekho responds happily while the rest of the members laugh, Minhyun pretends to laugh as well

_**_****_ ** _

_**[“no, not him.” Wow. Okay fine, it’s not me then. Whatever.]** _ ********

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

— — —

They ended the live with their greetings and turned off the camera. 

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

JR and Ren said their goodbyes before heading to the car bringing them to the dorm. 

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“Just ride with me, I’m meeting with my friends and the dorm is along the way anyway”_ Aron chimes in.

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“Alright, we’ll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!”_ Minki says, as he strides down the hallway to Aron’s car. Meanwhile, Minhyun, Baekho and manager-hyung were left upstairs. 

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“I just have things I need to do here. I can bring you guys home in around 45 minutes, is that alright?”_ their manager asks.

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“I have my car, hyung. You can just drive Minhyun home”_

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“Hyung, you don’t need to rush, I’m just going with Baekho. I don’t feel well, I just want to get home as soon as possible”_

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“But your apartment is out of my way?”_ Baekho blurted out.

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“Can we please just leave, now?”_ Minhyun appearing exasperated as he sighs. 

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

Baekho and their manager just looked at each other, wondering why he became so pissed off. They quickly dismissed the thought and just went along with maybe he really is not feeling well.

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

— — —

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

They went down the parking lot to Baekho’s car. Baekho hops in the driver seat while Minhyun rides shotgun and slams the door immediately.

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“Hey, what’s wrong with you? Can you not slam the door of my car?”_

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“What was that about? Why are you acting like that?”_ Minhyun says, trying his best not to shout in anger

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

Baekho starts the car as they continue to banter _“Acting like what? I don’t know what you’re talking about!”_ (he really does not know what Minhyun is talking about)

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“Enough with trying to make me feel jealous with Minki!! He is the most handsome?? You used to say it was me!!_ (he was reaaally being petty this time). _He’s the alien?? I was the one who wore the costume on stage, how come he’s still the alien?? And.. and.. you’re being so ——“_

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

Baekho cuts his rants with a laugh, the usual high pitched Baekho laugh. _“I can’t believe this”_ he says, while still laughing.

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“What are you laughing about? I’m being serious right here!”_ he says, while tears started to fill his eyes. Minhyun is really upset and knows he’s being ridiculous and unreasonable but things just got the best of him. He can’t pretend to be fine anymore.

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“Hey, hey, don’t cry”_ Baekho says as he parks the car on the side of the road before cupping Minhyun’s face and wiping his tears away. By this time, Minhyun is already sobbing like a baby.

********

_**_****_ ** _

********

_“Is this really about Minki? You know that I’ve always treated our friendship as **out of this world**. It’s not like it’s the first time I ever said that?”_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

_“I know, but —“_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

_“And we all adore him despite his crazy antics, right?”_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

_“Yeah, but —“_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

_“So why are you being upset?”_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

_“I don’t know”_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

_“You reaaaally don’t know?”_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

Minhyun is still being stubborn as usual, but he relents anyways. _“Fine! I’m jealous! You looked so sweet and happy with Minki earlier! You even changed your seat! You were already seating beside me but you moved!”_ he says, while tears kept running down his face.

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

Baekho finally connected the dots with this whole _why is Minhyun upset_ situation. For someone very observant, he can be real slow sometimes. While smiling, he says, _“I moved because I couldn’t see the prompter clearly, Minhyun-ah”_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

Minhyun felt so ashamed that he thought Baekho was deliberately trying to make him jealous. _“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m being this way. I was so good at pretending. I was so good at hiding my feelings, it just got the best of me. I’m sorry.”_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

Baekho was feeling all sorts of emotion, his heart swells upon hearing what Minhyun says. _“It’s fine. I told you, you don’t have to pretend while on-camera. So can you please drop the act and be yourself already? I don’t care what other people say, as long as I have you by my side, I will always be alright”_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

_“I just thought I was doing what’s best for us. You know I love you and I wouldn’t want any—“_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

Baekho moves closer and silences the ever so talkative Minhyun with a kiss. _“I love you too. Now can we go? Maybe we can drop by the Han river before I bring you home.”_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

_“Just like the old times.”_

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **

_“Yes, just like the old times”._

****__** **

_**_****_ ** _

****__** **


End file.
